Secreto de Confesión
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Puedo corromperte con facilidad. ¿Crees que eres especial. Corrup. Depeche Mode. AU! Priest!Will Vampire!Hannibal.
1. Chapter 1

El sol descendía tras su espalda, le daba una sensación de calidez y una sutil sonrisa le llega a los labios al ver como unos niños correteaban en su dirección. Él era el encargado del sermón de la tarde justo cuando el cielo se veía levemente aclarado por los últimos destellos de luz antes que la noche fría llegase cubriendo al mundo con su manto de tranquilidad.

Los monaguillos le siguen de cerca y no puede evitar suspirar mientras acomoda los lentes que caían del puente de su nariz, no importaba cuanto les enseñara; esos jóvenes hacían las cosas a su propio paso, a su modo pero él no iba a quejarse, él solo pensaba agradecer.

Estar rodeado de esa comunidad le complacía en demasía, la parroquia no era en extremo transitada pero eso no significaba que no tuviesen algunos seguidores. A él no le importaba demasiado el número de personas que llenan el lugar cada domingo, a él lo que en verdad le hacía feliz era el poder llegar, al menos, a uno de los corazones de aquellos que tomaban su tiempo para escucharle.

Un viento frío azota las ventanas y Will pasea la mirada buscando con atención a los jóvenes que debían estar a su alrededor; tal parece que habían decidido esconderse hasta que la misa diera lugar.

Alza el rostro y contempla con admiración la figura que descansaba en la pared, suspira entrecerrando los ojos y una leve oración escapa de sus labios.

La risa de los niños llega lejana a sus oídos pero es consciente de unos sonoros pasos que se dirigen en su dirección.

— ¿Padre?—una voz acentuada le invade y se gira con curiosidad. Sus ojos escrutaban a la figura que de a poco se posaba cerca de él.  
— ¿Si?—esconde las manos bajo sus largas ropas y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al darse cuenta que aquel extraño le sonreía.

No parecía conocido, no lograba ubicar si le había visto en algún otro lugar. Envuelto en un perfecto traje de tres piezas y con una corbata, mantenía una pulcritud impresionante que hacía juego con su cabello cuidadosamente peinado. Desde donde estaba, en el medio de la iglesia, antojaba una visión un tanto extraña, quizás desentonante con la simpleza del lugar.

— ¿Está muy ocupado? ¿O tiene tiempo para escuchar a un pecador?—una leve sonrisa surca su rostro y Will humedece los labios en un acto reflejo sintiendo la garganta seca. Cada vez se sentía más incómodo ante la presencia de aquel hombre y no entendía la razón; la forma en cómo le observaba, como si se burlara del simple hecho de estar en un lugar sagrado para muchos.  
—Por favor—extiende el brazo para indicarle el camino hacia el confesionario, el hombre camino despacio y desfila frente suyo con calma; Will es capaz de ver su rostro con más facilidad gracias a la luz de las velas y su corazón da un vuelco asustado por impresión pero se convence a sí mismo de que ha sido su imaginación.

No había forma de que el color de ojos pudiese cambiar de esa manera.

—Perdóneme Padre, he pecado—su voz calmada resuena en la pequeña cabina y Will siente como el sudor frío le llena la espalda. Separa los labios pero ningún sonido sale de su garganta y su ritmo cardíaco se acelera; escucha la leve risa que suena al otro lado del confesionario. — ¿Padre William? ¿Está escuchándome?

—No soy solo yo quien escucha. El Señor también está aquí y él será capaz de redimir tus pecados—toma el rosario con las manos mientras su mente trabaja con rapidez y sus palabras fluyen, algo en el fondo de su consciencia le decía que estuviese alerta.  
—No estaría tan seguro de eso Padre.  
— ¿A qué se refiere?  
— ¿Su Dios está dispuesto a perdonar a este pecador?  
—Él es un ser misericordioso. Dispuesto a perdonarnos a todos.  
— ¿Incluso a un asesino?—una respiración que no sabía cuando había decido aguantar, escapa como una exclamación llena de sorpresa y tiene quitarse los lentes, haciendo presión en el puente de su nariz.

El silencio les envuelve por unos momentos mientras Will se recuesta de la pared y suspira callado tratando de calmar sus nervios, la ansiedad que siente es abrumadora.

Es la primera vez que escucha algo como eso, en el tiempo que llevaba en aquella parroquia había escuchado de cosas como hurtos leves o incluso de hombres que se arrepentían al amanecer por hacer maltratado a sus esposas o hijos con malas palabras pero nunca nada como esto.

Asesinato.

— ¿Te arrepientes?—mechones de su cabello se adhieren a su frente gracias al sudor.  
— ¿No desea escuchar mi historia primero?—está tentado a dar negativa pero sabe que no es correcto, él estaba allí para escuchar todo lo que los feligreses estuviesen dispuesto a revelar, él tomaba las confesiones en su corazón y con ayuda de su fe podía ofrecerlas al Señor y así, todo aquello de lo que se avergonzasen, todo pecado podía ser redimido, perdonado y olvidado.  
—Estoy aquí para escucharte—jamás imaginó que podía sentirse arrepentido de hablar con tanta franqueza.

En los siguientes diez minutos William fue testigo de atrocidades; su mente no podía evitar el llevarle de viaje en sus memorias e imaginar todo lo que el desconocido le narraba, Will era capaz de imaginar con tal avidez que era abrumadora; lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al escuchar como este hombre aniquilaba a ciertas personas. Personas que él conocía o que al menos había visto una vez en la Iglesia, todos eran asesinados con brutalidad.

Sangre. Sangre era todo lo que contemplaba detrás de sus pupilas, líquido caliente y escarlata que escapaba de sus ojos como la más cristalina agua llena de sal y amargura.

— ¿Puede perdonarme Padre?—allí estaba de nuevo el tono burlón.  
— ¿Te arrepientes?—repite su pregunta y limpia sus mejillas con suavidad.  
—Jamás—le llega a los oídos como un susurro, casi inaudible y aun así cercano, como si estuviese a su lado; y es esa sensación lo que le hace apresurar el paso, sale del confesionario y abre la puerta contraria.

Se encuentra con un espacio vacío que le hace dudar de su sanidad, pero no era momento de sentir temor. La misa estaba por comenzar y él tenía que hacerse cargo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya en la seguridad de su habitación se preparaba para descansar, estaba arrodillado junto a su cama con el rosario entre las manos y sus labios se movían suaves mientras recitaba oraciones sin parar.

Aun después de la misa no había logrado mantenerse tranquilo, la sensación de que alguien le estaba observando le mantenía alerta pero al final no lograba encontrar a alguien _sospechoso _entre la multitud. Así que luego del sermón y de que unas personas quisiesen saludarle, deja que los monaguillos se encarguen del resto alegando que tenía dolor de cabeza y solo quería recostarse.

Resguardado en aquellas cuatro paredes se siente capaz de relajarse un poco y se deja llevar mientras recita con fervor todas las oraciones que cruzaban su mente.

El ambiente se le hace pesado y frota su rostro con algo de fuerza extrañándose de encontrar algunas gotas de sudor. Suspira sonoro y alza el rostro hacia el crucifijo que estaba puesto de forma cuidadosa en la pared; él no era de tener demasiadas cosas, lo material no estaba entre sus necesidades así que en la estancia solo había un pequeño radio con el que escuchaba música clásica de tanto en vez, algunos libros, su rosario y la Biblia a un lado de su cama.

Se sobresalta por completo al escuchar como una conocida voz le habla al oído.

—Buenas noches Padre Graham—una exclamación sale de su boca y su rosario sale disparado de sus manos mientras que su espalda choca contra la pared; su corazón inicia una carrera desesperada.  
—Buenas noches—responde de forma cortés y por pura inercia olvidando el hecho de que allí estaba ese extraño hombre que había visto antes de la misa. Escucha como ríe por lo bajo entretenido.

Se sumergen en un silencio perturbador en donde Will solo puede sentir ansiedad.

— ¿Por qué está aquí?—aun estando acorralado contra la pared Will no puede evitar hablar ya que si continuaba en silencio mientras aquel extraño estaba de pie junto a su cama realmente no estaba seguro de lo que le iba a suceder.  
—Solo quería verle—contempla al hombre con interés luego de escucharle. Conservaba el mismo traje inmaculado con el que se había confesado aun tomando en cuenta que en la habitación no había demasiada ventilación.  
— ¿A mí?—no puede evitar fruncir el entrecejo con extrañeza— ¿Por qué?  
— ¿Recuerda haberme preguntado si me arrepentía de mis crímenes?—olvida su pregunta y comienza a deambular por la habitación a paso lento. William asiente presintiendo que el rubio era capaz de observarle aun desde donde estaba. —Usted ha sido el primero en escucharme.  
— ¿A qué se refiere?—queda sentado al filo de la cama y le hace seña para que tome asiento al otro extremo donde estaba un escritorio con una silla.  
—En muchas ocasiones intente que alguien me escuchara, ¿sabe?—el de ojos café se quita el abrigo con gracia y lo deja en el respaldo de la silla antes quedar en el mueble—Me acercaba a algunas personas buscando que al menos una de ellas quisiera escucharme, pero al final nadie estaba realmente interesado y fue así como mi numero de víctimas fue incrementando.

— ¿Qué?—susurra por lo bajo y la manzana de Adam viaja por su garganta en un gesto nervioso— ¿De qué está hablando?

—Así como lo oye, Padre—sus ojos se percatan de la expresión llena de crueldad de aquel que se encontraba frente suyo—Todas aquellas personas que se negaron a escucharme al final se convirtieron en mis victimas.

El latido de su corazón le retumba en los oídos y puede sentir como la cabeza le da vueltas, en su mente aun divagaban las imágenes de todas aquellas personas desaparecidas y ahora le confesaba la razón por la que había seguido cometiendo tales atrocidades.

— ¿Quién es usted?—las manos le tiemblan con nerviosismo.  
—Mi nombre es Hannibal. Hannibal Lecter, Padre.  
— ¿Por qué ha venido?  
—Eso ya debes saberlo William—la sola mención a su nombre le hace estremecer.  
— ¿Por qué me dice estas cosas?—agradece estar sentado porque de lo contrario se desvanecería, había algo acerca de ese hombre que le  
inquietaba, le preocupaba y le afligía en demasía.  
—Porque usted es el único que escucha—le hace saber con una calma parsimoniosa.  
—Yo podía entregarlo a la policía—habla con poca convicción, tal parece que intentaba convencerse a si mismo más que a Hannibal.  
—Pero no lo hará—una vez más su rostro se tiñe con una mueca fría.  
— ¿Por qué dice eso?—humedece sus labios resecos y siente la garganta arder, no quería pensar demasiado pero temía que aquel ser pudiese saber lo que realmente le atemorizaba; le asustaba su presencia.

El silencio reina entre ellos de nuevo y Lecter solo puede sentirse maravillado ante la presencia que estaba frente a sus ojos. Como su mirada intentaba centrarse sobre su persona pero que fallaba de forma notoria para sí, sus manos posadas en su regazo mientras se sentían desprotegidas a falta del rosario que ahora se encontraba a los pies de la cama; una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrirle y el latido de su corazón que palpitaba con tanto frenesí que llegaba como la más hermosa canción a sus oídos.

Se preguntaba si la sangre de aquel peculiar espécimen sabría así de bien como se lo imaginaba, su olfato nunca le engañaba y en ese preciso momento le hacía saber que delante suyo se encontraba un suculento manjar.

— ¡Respóndame!—él ya no puede soportarlo y se levanta del asiento— ¿Por qué tiene que venir hasta mí y decirme todas estas cosas?—habla con furia y rapidez— ¿Por qué tiene que actuar de esa manera?—alza el rostro y es capaz de atrapar la mirada con la del contrario— ¿Por qué no puede simplemente detenerse?—su respiración es irregular mientras deja salir a flote todo aquello que le inquietaba.

Will no podía evitar el sentirse herido ante tales declaraciones, él no podía obviar el hecho de que esas personas eran conocidas y que el hombre delante suyo era el culpable de sus desapariciones, era una angustia abrumadora lo que le llenaba; y al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía olvidarse de su alma, ¿qué habría ocasionado que un hombre de tal porte como Hannibal se viese sometido a cometer tales delitos?

En su rostro se reflejan tales sentimientos y Hannibal no puede evitar el acortar la distancia y posar una mano en su mejilla en una caricia sutil, Will por su parte se sorprende del contacto frío que le roza la piel.

— ¿Cree realmente que alguien como yo puede ser salvado Padre?—sus ojos viajan siguiendo el camino de sus dedos mientras trazaban con suavidad la mejilla del castaño—Un pecador, un asesino—separa los labios intentando decir algo pero lo único que logra es acercar el rostro hacia Hannibal y tomarle entre ambas manos mientras sus ojos apresaban su mirada café.  
— ¿Por qué ha venido a mi si no cree que lo merezca? —susurra por lo bajo y sus latidos se aceleran. No entendía, no lograba entender la verdadera razón por la que Hannibal se encontraba allí junto a él—Detente—su tono se colmaba de dulzura y cuidado, Will luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por comprender lo que en verdad mantenía al sujeto cerca suyo; no era simple ego en el poder comentarle sus acciones y salir ileso. Era algo más profundo, más cruel.

—Yo no quiero—allí estaba su respuesta y su cuerpo se aleja como si el toque le quemase.

Su cabeza parece querer estallar y le cuesta respirar, contempla la figura contraria que le miraba con total atención mientras su expresión se volvía cada vez más fría.

Queda sentado en su cama y se siente derrotado.

—Entonces no importa el hecho de que yo esté aquí—resopla cansado y esa voz acentuada le llega una vez más cerca de los oídos.  
—Quizás tenga razón.

La frustración viajaba por su sistema como si se tratase de el veneno más potente conocido jamás, William no había conocido a alguien así, nunca; y ahora que le tenía en frente no sabía qué hacer, se sentía perdido aun cuando la versión más razonable de si mismo le dijera lo que debía hacer, lo correcto en situaciones como aquella.

Debía simplemente irse y dejar que la policía se encargue del resto.

—No. Eso no será posible Padre. No ahora—Hannibal le habla suave y él se inquieta, ¿acaso era posible que Hannibal fuese consciente de lo que estaba pensando?—Por supuesto—una mueca sádica se pinta en las facciones del rubio.

El estaba cansado de jugar aun cuando el ver como el pobre e inocente hombre que estaba en la habitación además de él, le divertía; se estaba cansando de esperar. Creía que por el hecho de aventurarse en un sitio como aquel iba a encontrar a alguien digno de vivir pero parecía que lo único que había encontrado era un simple aperitivo.

—Déjame—suena inseguro y se acomoda los lentes—Déjame ayudarte—no podía mantener la vista fija pero creía que tenía una sola opción.  
— ¿A qué se refiere?—su rostro impasible se ve perturbado por segundos mientras la curiosidad le embriaga.  
—Le pido que se detenga, que no lastime a otras personas. Permítame ayudarle.  
—Usted no sabe lo que necesito—su mirada se obscurece y siente como el hambre se apodera de sí. No, esa creatura ingenua que le miraba casi con pena jamás lograría entender su sed.  
—Solo permítame hacerlo.  
— ¿Está seguro Padre? ¿Está dispuesto a correr el riesgo?—le ve asentir y ya no puede detenerse.


	3. Chapter 3

En un rápido movimiento toma al castaño por el cuello y lo alza arrastrándolo por la pared. William abre los ojos con sorpresa y un escalofrío le recorre, ¿iba a morir así? ¿en manos de un extraño? Extraño al que no había podido ayudar.

— ¿Cómo demonios puede sentir pena por mi?—acerca el rostro hasta su mejilla y aspira el dulce olor que provenía del creyente—Estoy a punto de acabar con su vida, y ¿lo mejor que puede hacer es compadecerse de mí?—afirma el agarre y admira como Will se removía bajo suyo tratando de obtener algo de oxigeno. Experimentaba en extremo un placer perverso en percatarse como su piel se enrojecía.

William en un último intento se supervivencia rodea con la mano la muñeca de Hannibal y agradece mil y un veces al darse cuenta de la presión disminuía.

—No sabe nada de mí. No sabe quién soy, no sabe que soy y aún así está dispuesto a ayudarme. ¿Eres verdaderamente tan ingenuo Will?—de nuevo le hacía tiritar bajo la mención de su nombre.  
—Entonces, ¿qué eres?—su voz se torna rasposa y grave al tiempo que intenta recobrar la calma y se preocupa al no recibir respuesta. Alza el rostro para contemplar al hombre y un sudor frío le queda en la espalda al notar como todo cambiaba tal alucinación.

Su piel se veía aun mas blanquecina y sus ojos luminoso, brillaban con tal intensidad que le hacían dudar de su cordura, ¿realmente estaba sucediendo?

—Soy el peor monstruo que podría haberse cruzado en tu camino Will—sus pasos resuenan secos y una vez más le acaricia el rostro con dulzura— ¿Aún quieres ayudarme?—sus manos tiemblan nerviosas a un cuando su cuerpo permanece estático; su garganta seca pero su mente está llena de convicciones, esto no se trataba de una simple prueba que le haría preguntarse su verdadera fidelidad, era algo mucho más grande que él mismo o su entendimiento.

Asiente leve con los ojos fijos en Hannibal y es allí cuando entiende que no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer; estaba en su destino encontrarse con ese hombre y más aún el darle su vida a cambio de la redención.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no miento?—deja que su curiosidad salga a flote por segundos.  
—Tengo fe.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, atrae a Will cerca suyo y le roza el cuello con la nariz perdiéndose en su olor dulzón y salvaje; luego de inmovilizarle una vez más contra la pared, se digna a clavar sus dientes en la extensión de piel escondida bajo su ropa.

Abre los ojos por la impresión y un gemido doloroso llega a los oídos del otro que disfruta el hecho de ser el causante; un fuerte y palpitante dolor mezclado cuidadosamente con placer le consume a tal punto de no saber distinguir lo que estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo.

Es lanzado con fuerza hacia la cama y Hannibal puede contemplarle por momentos como si adorase a algún santo. Oh, sí. Santo William que ha sacrificado su propia vida para salvar un alma que no desea ser salvada, un alma lo suficientemente oscura como para disfrutar su estadía a las puertas del infierno.

Se posa sobre el castaño sin delicadeza alguna y le atrae una vez más a sí por la muñeca dejando marcas de una fuerte mordida mientras sus sentidos vuelan y se pierden en la exquisitez que llegaba a sus labios.

Will solo puede dejar su cabeza caer perezosa y pesada mientras un nuevo jadeo se forma en su garganta, sus ojos cerrados ven brillantes colores mientras la sangre caliente le mancha la ropa y la piel.

El aire no es suficiente y pelea por obtener alivio mas solo encuentra los finos labios de Hannibal que le devoran con furia.

Sus manos se aferran a los hombros del contrario entretanto solo puede dejarse llevar; su cuerpo sucumbía ante sensaciones terrenales que jamás había sentido.

Sus ropas quedan destrozadas en manos de Hannibal que le recorría con los labios hasta mas mínimo detalle, mordidas juguetonas se esparcían a lo largo de su pecho pintándolo de escarlata. Se cuela entre sus piernas y una mueca divertida se forma en su rostro al ver el estado en que el creyente se encontraba, le devora sin vergüenza y disfruta con demasía el grito ahogado que recibe como respuesta.

— ¿Qué-qué está haciendo?—escucha la voz atemorizada de Will, le mira a los ojos y sin perder contacto introduce un dedo en él— ¡AH!—su espalda se arquea y cubre su boca tratando de apaciguar los sonidos que escapan de ella.  
— ¿Qué le parece que hago, Padre?—se incorpora admirando su figura y un nuevo dígito le acompaña—No quiera parecer ingenuo frente a m—le besa la mejilla en un acto dulce discordante con la situación en la que se veían envueltos.  
—N-no… Yo no…—intenta explicarse pero le parece imposible, hasta el más pequeño esfuerzo le está costando.  
— ¿Nunca has estado con nadie Will?—su voz es ronca y grave. Le ve negar con prisa.  
—Yo entregué mi cuerpo al Señor—una nueva mordida más dolorosa le nubla la razón en conjunto a toda la presión que Hannibal ejercía sobre su cuerpo; su muñeca se movía ágil y con rapidez entre sus muslos y sus caderas se mueven de forma inconsciente.

Con un último grito desesperado William se libera a si mismo manchando su estómago y parte de la ropa de Hannibal, su respiración irregular no dura demasiado; es vencido por la inconsciencia. El rubio le contempla desde donde estaba, el castaño formaba una verdadera visión.

Su cabello despeinado y regado por la almohada, su ropa olvidada a su alrededor; su cuello gravemente herido y su pecho lleno de marcas de mordeduras que aun derramaban sangre caliente; sus piernas sobrepuestas de forma descuidada y todo su estómago cubierto de más sangre y semen.

Hannibal nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de una de sus obras pero debía admitir, el haber encontrado a William y haberle transformado a su estado más natural y primitivo era una verdadera obra de arte.

Se arregla la corbata, toma su saco de la silla y tras una última mirada al joven que yacía sobre la cama, se dispone a abandonar la habitación luego de escuchar el último latido que anunciaba su muerte.


End file.
